


Notes

by Hedgi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, a little bit sads a little bit cracky, epistolary kinda, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: A series of notes between Caitlin and Killer Frost over the course of season 4





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Frost, plain text is Caitlin

[on the Fridge whiteboard]

 

No Murder

 

_No , Murder ;)_

 

No, Frost

 

[On an old takeout menu by in the livingroom]

_can you get a seperate netflix? It keeps recommending boring docudramas and stuff._

 

  1. I pay for the nexflix, 2) you're the one who watched Frozen nine times in a row. You don't get to talk.

 




 

[scrawled in blue lipstick on a napkin, sitting on Caitlin's bedside table, beside a cup of water, damp with condensation]

_Sorry for getting drunk, Caity. Left you some advil and water. Should help or something? Wtvr._

 

[printed neatly in sharpie and then in blue pen on a post-it, stuck to the computer]

There's a bag of mini kit-cats in the bottom drawer, stop stealing cisco's candy, please.

_Awww, you remembered my favorite. Wait. Our favorite?_

 

[scribbled on a joke Rx-patterned notepad Cisco gave her for Hanukkah]

_We were out of clean plates. And forks. Ran the dishwasher._

 

 

[left in the notepad function on their phone]

Care to explain why Cisco asked how your/ my (our) leg was doing?

_Nope._

   
[on a scrap of paper on the hall table]

Frost why did you send Julian a glitterbomb?

_he disrespected your wishes, and that's what you do to assholes who break your sister's heart._   
_also I figured you'd be 'disapointed in me' if I sent him a real bomb.  
_

Don't send people bombs, oh my g-d.  
  
 _Cisco said no anyway_

 

[on the fridge whiteboard]

_Sorry not Sorry about Burning Man. A little sorry. You should go next time._

 

[stuck to the bathroom mirror]

Please don't use all the hot water.

Also I restocked the first aid kit

 

[On a post-it note, in red pen]

_Thanks for the badass new jacket. I got some blood on it._

_Don't worry, it's not ours._

 

[in highlighter]

Where's my favorite pen?

 

[Written on the back of a receipt]

_Left the jacket at Virginia street cleaners. You owe them twenty bucks._

 

[ in sharpie on a box of tampons]

There's chocolate cake in the fridge. Leave some for me.

 

[in sharpie on the cakebox]

_Left you half. Put sheets in the wash._

 

[written on the whiteboard stuck to the fridge]

Stopped by the corner store. Why is there a picture of you and the owner posing with your foot on a mugger's chest?

 

_We get free kit-kats now_

 

I noticed.

 

[on lined paper near the washing machine]

Did you buy this detergent??? (please say you bought it)

 

_Duh. Look, cool mountain breeze is way more Me than whatever you get. Seriously, Summer Linen? Caity._

 

 

[on a notepad]

We made it out. I guess you know that. I just wanted to • thank you. For looking out for me. For telling Barry not to let me die.

 

_Don't get sappy on me, snow. If you die, I die, that's all._

 

You didn't say 'us'. You said 'her'.

 

[on a postit note on the kitchen counter]  
Frost I swear, if you eat all the jello--

 

[stuck to the fridge by a magnet with credit card statement]

_plane ticket, again?_

Just in case.

 

[another of the Rx notepad sheets, by the bed, back and front of the last sheets, onto the cardboard, in different color inks]

why did you do it?

 

_Gonna have to be more specific, caity._

 

You know.

 

_It doesn't matter_

 

I have to know. Why did you help him.

 

_He said he'd give us back Ronnie. He said he'd help me make it so no one could ever hurt you. I was tired of being scared. We were both tired of hurting._

 

So you were going to help him murder our friends?

 

_That's why it doesn't matter why. All that matters is I did. What's an excuse or a sorry going to do?_

_maybe I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt you. Maybe I was tired of everyone leaving and lying. Control seemed better. You couldn't protect yourself from everything. It seemed like the only way to fix your problems._

 

You're blaming me? I'm not the one who did any of that.

_We're two halves of the same thing. What happens to you happened to me, too. I was tired of feeling it all, tired of you feeling it all. But it doesn't matter. What's happened happened. I'm not having this conversation with you._

 

Did you tell them.

 

_No. what difference would it make?_

 

 

_Oh, the silent treatment. You know I'm right. Why doesn't matter. And your friends. Our friends, I guess, stopped us. so._

 

[on a piece of scrap paper Cisco was working with, one side covered in math and cat doodles]

Ok, I have to ask. What's the deal with 'baking soda'? The joke you have with Cisco and Ralph

 

_Nothing illegal._

 

Reassuring.

 

[pencil, faint, on scrap paper]

_Will you tell me about ronnie_

 

You know about Ronnie

 

_only fragments. I can feel you feeling. Just bits and pieces. How did you meet him? What was he like?_

 

A birthday party, actually. At STAR. His first year working there, my second. Everyone thought it was funny, we had the same birthday. For April Fools the next year he wanted to prank everyone by saying we'd learned we were switched at birth. He liked jokes like that. He got along with everyone, even Hartley. He was a good person. I miss him. Dumb, right. It's been years, and we've lost a lot more people more recently but---. _It's not dumb. No one ever let you grieve, you still have that all inside. It's not healthy. You have to take time._

 

Of course I have, it's been years.

 

_It doesn't count if you're so busy with trying to save the world the whole time._

 

What are you, my therapist?

 

 

_[on receipt for the Central City Public Library, on top of a stack of library books_

You've been reading psych books? And fairytales.

 

_Sometimes I get bored._

 

What about netflix?

 

_The new season of Voltron isn't out yet. Also, I need to watch when it does, or Cisco will spoil it._

 

Remind me, we'll work that out.

 

 

[on the fridge whiteboard]

_So does anyone have dibs on punching Devoe in the face because I want dibs_

 

Barry usually does that punching but go for it. Just stay safe.

 

 

[on a post it note stuck to the lamp]

_You worry too much._

 

[written on a post-it note stuck to the mirror]

I miss you.

 


End file.
